


Fertilizer, You Know?

by Amuly



Series: Merman!Steve [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Hand Jobs, M/M, mermaid steve, merman steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony work out how to have sex... and it turns out Steve isn't as clueless as Tony might have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fertilizer, You Know?

Tony stared down between their bodies in the clear pool water of his manor. His erection was pressing against the area of Steve's body where fish scales dissolved into human skin, and while not an unpleasant sensation, it certainly raised some... concerns.

“Steve, Steve, wait.” Tony pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of Steve's jaw. “We haven't talked about... uh... how this is going to go?”

Steve pulled back with that gorgeous, sweet grin of his: face all flush and eyes sparkling innocently. “Well,” he brushed a strand of dark hair away from Tony's forehead. Tony leaned into the caress, happy to melt against Steve. “We can go about it the traditional way: we'll stimulate each other until you release your eggs and then I deposit fertilizer on them. Or are you a male mammal? I have a hard time telling the difference. In that case, we'll both release our fertilizer and be done with it.”

Tony was certain his expression grew more and more horrified until he was nothing more than a gaping maw of terror.

And then Steve started laughing and rubbed his forehead against Tony's.

“I'm kidding.” He whispered the promise into Tony's neck, sealing it with a kiss.

It took a moment, but eventually Tony was able to shake his head clear of the horrifying image of him and Steve releasing... fertilizer... though, wasn't that what men did anyway, together? Usually thighs featured a little more heavily in his dalliances with men, but he could probably make do. Wasn't sure exactly where Steve's “fertilizer” would be coming out from, but...

“It's okay, Tony,” Steve kept talking. His lips were pressing wet kisses to Tony's neck, tongue lapping at the droplets of salt water beading on the skin. Meanwhile, his hand was slipping below the surface of the water, sliding across Tony's hip, then tangling in his pubic hair. Tony's breath hitched as the fingers tiptoed their way lower, and lower... Until his fingers wrapped around Tony's member, grasping tight and stroking once, firm and strong.

Tony gasped as his hips hitched forward, moving into Steve's grip.

“How-”

Steve nipped at Tony's jaw before immediately soothing the spot with his tongue. “You didn't think I was a virgin, did you?”

“Well, uh-” _A virgin with humans, at least_. “No, no, of course not.”

“There's this pod of dolphins that run in the area I run in. Call themselves the Howling Commandos. So I've had plenty of practice with mammals.”

Steve's had was still stroking over and over Tony's member: firm, strong strokes that were setting an inexorably building rhythm.

“Plenty of practice, huh?” Tony murmured. Then his mind started to think about how Steve could breathe underwater and stay submerged indefinitely. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and put such a thought out of his mind because that would lead to a far too quick release.

“What about you?” he asked. Tilting his head so he could capture Steve's lips with his from where they had roamed, Tony kissed Steve passionately, lapping the salt water from his lips. “What can I do for you?”

Steve's lips formed a smile against Tony's. His teeth nipped gently at his lips. “Just keep kissing me,” Steve breathed. “This is swell, just like this.”

Steve's arm moved faster, the water splashing around them. Tony laughed and kissed him more, body arching against him. His thighs came up to wrap around Steve's tail, letting Steve do the work of keeping them both afloat for the moment. His scales were silky smooth against the sensitive skin of Tony's inner thighs, rubbing easy friction against him with every roll of his hips, with every movement back. Silken forward, rough back. Tony moaned and kissed Steve harder, pulling him closer with a hand tangled in those golden locks.

Tony spilled his release between them, the filtration system of the water whisking it away almost before he had a chance to see it. Tony groaned and pressed his forehead against one meaty shoulder of Steve's, panting hard in the wake of his release.

“Is that good?” Tony asked immediately. “Is it good for you?”

Steve wasn't panting hard—it had to be a result of gills, those damn gills—but he was breathing harder than normal, rubbing his nose against Tony's throat. “Yes, yes, Tony. It's good.”

A moment passed in silence as they clung to each other, the gentle lap of the pool water against their skin. Then, with a gentle kiss to the crown of Tony's head, Steve pulled back and said: “Traditionally, now would be the time when you swim away and-”

Tony laughed and slapped Steve hard on the arm, splashing water every which way. Steve was laughing with him, holding Tony up against his body easily with one hand.

“You can be a real asshole, you know that?” Tony pointed out.

Steve blinked those big blue eyes innocently at Tony and pouted. “ _Me_?”

Dunking a merman under water was an entirely ineffective way of silencing him, but it was still a _little_ bit satisfying, at least.


End file.
